Year Four: The Middle Begins
by killing.canon
Summary: For Sarson and Bee, their next year at Hogwarts will be extrodinary. With Bee unsure of her relationship with Ron Weasley and Sarson's dangerous realationship with her Potions Master, what else could go wrong?


Year Four  
Chapter 1  
It Begins

**A/N:** We don't own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter series characters. We only own Ska and Bee. That is all. ALL, I SAY! And be warned - this story harbors an awful lot of Student/Teacher pairings and sexual situations. And swearing.

I'll say it again: **THIS STORY IS FULL OF ADULT/MINOR RELATIONSHIPS AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS! **Got it?

So. You've been warned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bee LeFay twisted her hands through her boyfriend, Ron Weasley's, hair as she kissed him. He had just eaten an enormous amount of Chocolate Frogs and, for this reason, he tasted good. Bee was excited to get back to school. She was a Fourth Year now. Her, Ron, Harry, Hermione and ... Ska. Ska was different this year. Ginny was only a third year, but she was one of Bee's best friend. She grunted as she and Ron changed positions to be more comfortable while kissing.

Bee realized that part of the reason she actually dated Ron was because it was nice to be loved. Well, liked. Her parents didn't like or love her. She also liked being "in" with the trio. Dating one of them, being friends with their alternate, Ginny, and being really good friends with their only female member kind of guaranteed you a spot in their group. She, of course, never went on their crazy adventures, but was determined to change that. She and Harry always got along really well, but there was something else between them that she couldn't explain.

Bee changed positions for the third time to allow Ron to slip his hand up her shirt. She heard a little sigh of disgust from Ska.

_Forget Ska, she's a Slytherin for goodness sakes_, she thought.

Ska was Bee's least favorite of all of them. She was barely even in their group. She started hanging out with them because she was Bee's friend (Bee had known her before Hogwarts). When she and Bee grew apart no one had the guts to kick her out. They grew even further apart when Ska began dating Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince. Oh well, whatever was going on with Ska was not Bee's problem.

She had her own problems. Bee had started to notice that all she and Ron did was fool around and things in that department. They didn't talk anymore. Her father's affairs and drinking were also increasing at a steady rate. She had seen the bruises he left on her mother. She loved Hogwarts and her friends because it took her away from her parents - Emily and Richard Le Fay. Bee suddenly wondered where Harry was. She hadn't seen him yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarson Alacot sat across from Bee and her boyfriend, who were currently engaging in activities that Ska decided she would rather not witness. She moved closer to the window and rested her head on her palms. She didn't know why she was so affected by their harmless snogging, but she had a suspicion about why she had felt so confused and befuddled all summer.

Her own boyfriend, her fellow Slytherin Draco Malfoy, had been called away to the Head carriages before they had had a chance to properly say anything to each other. Maybe that was it. Maybe she was jealous that she hadn't had a chance to kiss her boyfriend yet.

_No, that isn't it. You know perfectly well what it is, Ska. You just won't admit it._

Her own mental voice rattled around in her head until she got used to the words that it was uttering, and she summoned enough bravery to challenge them. But as they sunk in, she knew that her conscience was right- she knew exactly what was making her so miserable.

It wasn't Draco that she wanted to be with right now. Of course, she wasn't going to let him go quite that easily since he was the most wanted boy in Hogwarts at the moment besides Harry Potter. It wasn't any other boy in her year, either. And it wasn't any boy either younger or older than her in Hogwarts.

Well, he was older. Quite a bit older, in fact – twenty-two years older. And his name was Severus Snape, Professor Severus Snape. And really, as she contemplated the facts while her friends remained superglued together, she didn't not want to be with Draco. She loved every minute that they were together. It was just that she was getting tired of the same touch, the same lips, the same routine. She wanted something new, and something forbidden. Something that she knew she couldn't, and shouldn't, have.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione bustled down the aisle of the Hogwarts' Express. She was excited because she had been made Head Girl. Dumbledore had changed the rules to allow her to be a fourth year Head Girl. Just so it would be fair another year had been made Head Boy. She didn't know who it could be.

She finally reached the Head carriage. Hermione placed her hand on the door and took a deep breath. She was about to meet whoever was Head Boy. Whoever this boy was would be sleeping in the adjacent to hers. . Hermione took another deep breath and pushed the door open. She was met by Draco's naked ass.

"Merlin, Malfoy!" Hermione's jaw dropped yet she couldn't pull her eyes away.

_Merlin, his behind is nice and tight!_

Hermione was shocked with herself, _I did not just think that!_

"Granger, I should have known you'd be Head Girl. And I was hoping for someone a bit more…endowed to sleep next to me." Draco turned to face her, wearing only the boxers he had just put on. He looked her up and down in a way that made her want to cover herself up. She was wearing a fitted tee and tight jeans. "Of course, you're not that flat yourself." He smiled as the color entered her cheeks.

"Shut up, Malfoy. We're going to be sharing the Head Quarters. That means we'll be sharing the same bathroom, kitchen, and common room. You know that, right? I bet you didn't because you didn't read the letter. Did you even get a letter or did you just have your dad pay the school a lot of money?"

"Just put on your damn robes." He tossed them to her. "Oh, and you're supposed to change here," he told her as she turned to find a private place to change. When she turned around again she could see he was smirking.

"Fine, but you'll have to turn around."

"I'll do whatever I damn please, Granger. No Mudblood is going to tell me what to do."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Hermione stripped down to her bra and panties, feeling very self-conscious, and put on her new Head robes.

"Let's just get our duties over with, okay? You go that way and I'll go this way." Hermione squeaked when she finished dressing and she noticed Draco still staring at her.

"Ah, I see it's you who didn't read the letter. As Head Boy and Head Girl we are supposed to do our duties together." Draco held the door open for her and gestured. Hermione just glared at him.

They completed their duties and began making their way back to the Head compartment when they passed Bee, Ron, Ginny, and Ska. Harry was still not there. Hermione realized he was probably in Dumbledore's compartment. Dumbledore had asked him to stop by. Draco stopped and opened the door to where her friends were sitting. Without even saying hello he just began snogging with Ska. Hermione had almost forgotten Ska. She didn't trust Ska.

Who would date the Slytherin Prince?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The compartment door creaked open and the school's resident male blonde bombshell stepped into the room – even Bee and Ron broke apart (though only for a second) to watch his entrance. He strode over to Ska and sunk into the cushioned seat beside her before he snaked his arm around her waist. Before Ska had any idea what was happening, they were in almost the same position as the couple on the other set of seats– one of Ska's hands in his hair, the other on his chest.

Ska hadn't expected this, since Hermione had returned and she had the power to take house points now. But she didn't seem to care as Ska and Draco spent the next few minutes looking exactly like Ron and Bee had – expect for the absence of flaming red hair.

A couple of coughs finally made the couple aware of any presence in the compartment other then themselves.

"Hypocrites," snapped Ska at the couple on the other bench. She failed to notice that they had stopped any activity that resembled what they had been doing only minutes before.

"Urm, Ska," hissed Bee, who had suddenly taken the other empty seat beside her, in a voice full of both pity and caution. "We didn't say anything. And neither did Hermione."

As Ska looked up, her heart flew up to her throat. Professor Snape stood at the door, leaning lazily on the frame.

"So good of you two to finally rejoin the world," he said in his usual cold drawl which Ska would have normally found harsh, but she know found it strangely attractive. "But I came to have a word with the Head Boy. Mister Malfoy, come with me please."

Draco got up, but squeezed Ska's hand in apology as he left. Ska stared after them, but not for the reason that the rest of the group thought – she had this lurching in her stomach that she wished that it was _Draco _that had pulled _Snape_ off her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bee felt like laughing. The look on Ska's face when she saw Snape was priceless. Emberassed didn't even begin to cover it. Draco didn't in the least bit look concerned that Snape had caught him snogging his girlfriend. Bee hid a smile behind her hand when she realized that Ska must not be the first girl he had been caught with.

A little bit later, Harry came in. Bee felt her heart flutter just a little bit.

_Don't do that! You're dating his best friend_, she told herself.

"Where have you been, mate?" Ron asked, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Dumbledore's," Harry replied curtly. He seemed worried to Bee.

"What's wrong? You seemed concerned," Bee asked, finally finding her voice.

"I just met our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mad-Eye Moody. His eye is one scary eye. It whizzes everywhere and looks through you. Bee, Ginny, Hermione- guys might mentally undress you but Moody wouldn't have to. We're all naked to him." Harry cracked a smile. "He's just very uptight."

Ginny laughed. "This year should be very interesting."

"Indeed!" Bee and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Hey where's Ska?" Harry queried.

"I think she went off to look for Dra - Malfoy," Hermione answered.

The conversation continued from there. It eventually bored Bee so she stopped listening. She decided that this year would be different. She could feel it. Already they had a crazy DADA teacher. There was still a while to go until they got to Hogwarts so Bee lay down on her robes (she really should put them on) and went to sleep. Her dreams were full of excitement and a hero with dark hair and blazing green eyes. When Bee woke up she couldn't remember who he was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Severus Snape swept along the narrow passageway on the Hogwarts Express, closely tailed by the newly appointed Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. The veneer of cold indifference that Severus usually held had almost entirely faltered when the news that was about to be revealed to Draco had been conveyed to him – that the Triwizard Tournament was to be held at Hogwarts this year.

He paused at the compartment where he knew that his co-worker, Minerva McGonagall, waited to give Draco his instructions about the tournament. He opened the door on bedlam – Professor Flitwick was sitting on the seat closest to the door, looking immensely frightened; Minerva had transformed into a grey tabby cat and was perched, hissing, on one of the luggage racks; Sybil Trelawney looked more like an oversize fly then ever, and the bottle or brandy she was holding had broken of at the neck so she was only clutching the spout, her knuckles white; and Professor Sprout was standing in the middle of it all, looking confused.

"I'm only joking – I've actually not got a Venomous Tentactula in my luggage," she said, half laughing.

At that, everyone seemed to recover. McGonagall leaped down from her high vantage point, transforming in midair, and the others seemed to relax as Sybil got out another bottle of brandy.

"Ah, yes, come in, Mister Malfoy," said McGonagall, her voice brisk and slightly higher than usual, "And you, Severus."

Draco stepped into the room, followed by Severus. Severus wasn't sure about whether or not there was a dangerous plant in the compartment, but if there was, he certainly didn't want to be near it.

"I already know that the Triwizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts, my father told me," said Draco, looking smug. However, Minerva was not amused.

"I'll have a word with Mister Malfoy about what information he relays to his son. Anyway, did he tell you about the age limitation?"

"No, professor."

"Well, no student under the age of seventeen is allowed to submit their name to the impartial judge. That is where you come in. You and Miss Granger have been chosen as Head Boy and Head Girl this year because you have shown great regard for the rules and great regret in breaking them –"

_And Lucius happened to make a very, very generous donation to the school_, thought Severus.

" - so you will be in charge of making sure that no student under the age of seventeen does get their name to the impartial judge, alright? Please tell Miss Granger. You may go."

Severus made to go as well, he had a compartment farther down in which he resided for each trip to Hogwarts. As he was almost at the door, he replayed the events of the ride, and had a surge of what he thought was jealousy as he arrived at the part were had had caught Sarson Alacot and Draco in their compartment. He shook the feeling off, and was tapped on the shoulder.

It turned out that Professor Sprout did have a Venomous Tentactula in her luggage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having walked in on her professor trying to contemplate the universe, Ska was confused. Why was he so secretive and mysterious? And so damn alluring?

"So, what's your favorite flavor?"

Ska wondered what the hell she was doing. Why had she stepped into the compartment instead of continued on to find her boyfriend? Why had she decided to engage her Potions professor in a discussion about jellybeans? But, hey, she'd started it and she wasn't about to walk out on herself.

"Now why should I tell you, Miss Alacot?" Her professor ran his fingers over the top of the box, and Ska tried to muffle her sudden sharp intake of breath.

"Because I'm telling you that mine's cherry."

She could have sworn she saw laughter in her teacher's black eyes, though she was unsure about whether he was laughing at her (which, with Snape, was a serious option to consider) or laughing at the way she'd tried to weasel the answer out of him.

"I detest that flavor. No, I like mint chocolate." Ska could tell that there were words on the ends of his tongue that he had to restrain himself not to say, and she wondered what on earth he could try not to tell her about jellybean flavors.

"Ah," she mentally kicked herself for not being able to say anything else, "Well, I'd better find Draco before we get to Hogsmeade Station."

She got up, and so did Snape. In what would have been about five strides for Ska, he swooped over to the door and held it open for her. As she passed, she realized just how close they were. And they were very, very close.

Her animal instincts almost took over completely at that moment. Being that close to the man that she had dreamt about for months wasn't that easy to suppress.

Her hands were tangled in his black hair (which actually only gave the appearance of being greasy) and his lips were on hers in a matter of seconds. She knew what she was doing was wrong and how hurt Draco would be if he knew, but she didn't care – the lust was doing the thinking now. The compartment door and slammed shut again, and Ska wasn't about to let go of what she had wanted for months. Maybe giving into it was what would get rid of it.

His hands were on either side of her face now, one leaving a trail of what felt like flaming heat as he slid it down to her neck. She unwilling let a low moan slip from her momentarily unoccupied lips, and she allowed herself to melt in his arms.

Snape moved his hands down to her hips, and Ska lowered arms to latch around his neck when they both heard a muffled gasp and fast steps running away from the carriage. They broke apart and Ska swore so much that her professor looked quite surprised.

"Shit," Ska said, running her hands through her brown hair.

And with that, she ran out of the compartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sighed. The conversation had gotten terribly dull all of a sudden. Harry and Ron were discussing Quidditch with Ginny and Bee was sleeping. Her thoughts wandered to her Head "position". She's have her own kitchen, except when Draco wanted it. Hermione decided she'd still go to breakfast but would fix her own snacks and invite her friends to breakfast every weekend.

"Hey, you guys! I'm gonna go back to the Head compartment," she told the three people in front of her.

"Okay…anyway the Canons can't win this year, since…"

Hermione shrugged and walked to the compartment. Draco wasn't there. Hermione felt a small pang of disappointment but it vanished so quickly she wondered if it was even there.

Still bored, Hermione decided to go for a walk. She walked past First Years sitting awestruck and Seventh Years in compromising positions. Hermione then saw Ska over by Snape. She headed over and was about to shout her name when Ska suddenly began kissing Snape like there was no tommorow. Hermione gasped, took a step back, and ran away.

What an interesting year this would be. Ska was cheating on Draco, with Snape. Draco was hot but Snape was not. Hermione kicked herself (mentally) again.


End file.
